Sharon Watts/Rickman
Name: Sharon Watts Born: October 1969 Occupation: Club owner Pilot episode 1985 - 1995 Sharon is introduced as the adopted and spoilt daughter of Den and Angie, owners of the Queen Vic. She has a strong friendship with Michelle Fowler. Most of Sharon's storylines involve love relationships; Ian Beale is one of her first serious romantic relationships. Angie is impressed, but one night, Den, who is strict with her daughter, throws Ian out when he catches him snogging Sharon. She begins another relationship with Ian's step-half-brother Simon Wicks, but it ends when Sharon refuses sex. Other boyfriends include Kelvin Carpenter and Lofty Holloway. After her parents' divorce, Sharon is sad to see Angie leave for Spain and devastated to hear of Den's apparent death by the canal. With none of her parents remaining in Walford, Sharon takes charge of the Queen Vic. In 1990, Sharon is introduced to Phil and Grant Mitchell. She begins a relationship with Grant and on Boxing Day 1991, Grant gives Sharon a surprise wedding. However the marriage goes awry when Grant gets arrested for GBH (attacking Michelle and a police cop) and put in jail. Meanwhile Sharon is comforted by Phil. They begin an affair and sleep together. This ends when Grant gets exonerated. Though the secret cannot last too long. For Michelle's practise job interview, Sharon helps her and use a tape, but afterwards, they end up in a conversation about the affair. October 1993; Sharon loses her dog, Roly, after he is run over by a lorry. Grant had asked Mandy Salter to walk Roly, but the incident was due to Roly encountering a cat. Sharon accuses Grant for Roly's death. October 1994; one night, during Phil and Kathy Beale's engagement party, Grant finds the tape and is horrified and furious to discover the affair. He plays the tape in front of the party, followed by Sharon getting a slap from Kathy and Grant putting Phil in hospital. Sharon and Grant's marriage ends. In 1995, Grant attempts another try at marrying Sharon, but Sharon walks out on the public engagement and leaves for Florida. The Mitchells take charge of the Queen Vic. 2001 Return - 2006 May 2001; Sharon regains ownership of the Queen Vic after Peggy Mitchell announces her retirement due to financial problems, much to Peggy's horror. Sharon and Phil attempt to resume their love, until she discovers Phil is the father of Lisa Fowler's child Louise. April 2002; Angie dies of cancer; Sharon is among the attendees to her funeral. During the funeral reception, she, Mark Fowler and Ian reunite with Tom Banks, an old school friend, who arrived to pay his respects. Sharon and Tom begin a relationship. However, Tom's ex-wife Sadie arrives to blackmail Tom into getting back with her. Sadie's attempts cause the whole Square to turn against Tom, including Sharon and Mark. However, Tom is cleared when Sadie kidnaps Sharon and attempts suicide. Sharon and Tom persuade Sadie to seek counselling. Sadie and her daughter leave Walford for good. On Hallowe'en, Sharon and Tom get engaged, same time as Billy Mitchell and Little Mo Morgan's engagement. However Sharon does not get a chance to mary Tom when Little Mo and her husband, Trevor are trapped in a house fire. Tom rescues Little Mo, but gets blown up while trying to save Trevor. Sharon is deeply upset. In 2003; when Mark finds out he is going to die due to his HIV condition, he decides to commit suicide, but Sharon talks him out of it. Taking advice, Mark leaves Walford after a farewell from the entire Square. Elsewhere Sharon's half-sister Vicki arrives in Walford, after frequent tantrums with her mother. Sharon allows Vicki to live with her after Vicki's argument with her grandmother, Pauline Fowler. Sharon and Vicki discover they have a half-brother, Dennis Rickman (Den's biological son). Sharon allows him also to live with them. Later in the year, the half-siblings discover that Den has not died and he too moves in. Sharon and Dennis begin a relationship, making Vicki jealous and infruriating Den. They split up temporarily when Dennis has had an affair with Zoe Slater. Den impregnates Zoe and Sharon leaves Dennis to his fathering responsibilities. But the scam is revealed later on and Den is murdered by his most recent wife Chrissie. Sharon and Dennis return to Walford and marry. During the wedding however, Sam Mitchell, a witness to Den's murder, unburies Den's body and is arrested. But it is not long until Chrissie is revealed to be the killer, with the help of Phil and Grant. Sharon sells the Vic back to the Mitchells and she and Dennis are expecting a child. However Dennis has a fight with crime boss Johnny Allen and on New Years Eve, Johnny arranges Danny Moon, one of his henchmen, to kill Dennis. Sharon is horrified to see Dennis die. She swears revenge on Johnny as does Phil. Sharon leaves for Florida again. 2012 - onwards Sharon returns again, this time with new son, Dennis Rickman Jr. She reunites with Ian Beale, who has been made homeless after an ill-faited wedding with Mandy. She aids him and persuades his daughter Lucy to allow him back into the house again. It is a partial success. She also reunites with Phil and they resume their relationship.